Sunday Dinner
by OfMiceandMe
Summary: The Sunday night dinner is a tradition in the Reagan family, but one night can change everything. This is a sorta Jamie hurt type of fan fic. Jamie centric. The other characters are in there but mostly Jamie and Danny.


**So this is my first Blue Bloods Fan Fic! I'm a huge fan of the Reagan's especially Jamie 3 So this fan fic is going to be Jamie Centric and with out further ado my first Blue Bloods Fan Fic!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_Danny's POV_

Erin was in the kitchen helping to get the good together for our weekly Sunday dinner. Linda was sitting on the couch talking to the two boys about there plans for the week. Nicki was sitting in the kitchen watching as pops and Erin made dinner. However Jamie was nowhere to been seen. I brushed it off though, he must have pulled in for extra hours and was running late. I was sure he would be there in time for dinner. I took a seat next to Linda and out my arm around her. We talked with the boys until Erin called us in to come and eat dinner.

"Anyone seen Jamie?" Frank asked. I shook my head along with everyone else at the table.

"I'm sure he's fine, he probably just took an extra shift." I said Erin nodded "yeah that must be it, I don't know what other reason he would have for missing Sunday dinner."

i still couldn't shake the feeling though that something was wrong. However dinner played out as it normally did but a the time passed and almost everyone had finished there dinner Jamie was still not in his spot at the dinner table.

"Maybe I should just call him make sure he's ok" I said getting up from the table. Just the before I could even push my chair out we heard the front door open.

Heavy labored breathing could be heard from the front room. A sound of glass shattering, probably the case in the front room, I looked over at the rest of them. They quickly got up. Linda ran get the two boys and Nicki close to her along with Erin.

Then a man came into the dining room blood dripping down his face, a knife sticking out of his shoulder and his bone sticking out of his leg. Linda shielded the boys eyes and Erin shielded Nicki's. Just then the man tried to walk a step forward but was unable to as his leg collapsed before him. I knelt down next to him and only then did I realize that this wasn't just some man. This was Jamie.

"Oh my god Jamie!" I yelled a look of terror filled all of those around me. "Someone call an ambulance!"

Linda covered the boys faces and led them upstairs to get them away from this horrible sight. However Jack got a glimpse of Jamie's blood covered face and screamed for his Uncle. "Uncle Jamie!" He yelled tears rolling down his face now. Linda pushed them even faster out of the room.

I look down at Jamie his right eye swollen up, the blood covering him made it hard for him to tell to what extent Jamie was hurt. The Jamie's eyes burst open to roll back I'm his head and he starts seizing. "Help me hold him down!" I yell and Frank already down there with me holds on to his legs. I was taking me all I could not to lose it. I can't lose another brother, I just couldn't!

Jamie stops seizing and he's falls back unconscious. His lips move but I'm unable to make out what he's saying. He says it again a little louder this time and his eyes open into little slits. "Da-Dan-nn-e.." It turns it to a gurgling sound and blood starts to seep out his mouth. I cants hold it in any longer and I start to cry "Jamie please, please don't do this to me. Please I'm begging you I can't, I can't go through this, not again." I sob.

Just then the ambulance shows up. Paramedics rush through the door and haul him up on the gurney. He was still breathing, thank god, but they weren't sure if he could even make it back to the hospital. But Jamie was strong and I knew he could do it. I jumped in my car ad followed the ambulance all the way to the hospital.

_Jamie's POV_

**2 hours earlier **

I had just finished another shift with Eddie and was headed home to change for Sunday dinner. I was dome it about a half hour and ready to go. I jumped in my car and headed down the street.

Only 10 minutes into the drive I have to screech to a halt when I girl covered in blood comes running into the street. Desperately screaming for me to help her. As an officer it's my job to help her so I immediately jump out of the at and follow her. She runs into an alley here I see a girl laying on her back with what looks like a knife sticking out of her.

"Please you have to help her! We were walking and thought this might be a short cut home but then some guy out of nowhere comes up and tries to rob us. My sister wouldn't let go and he stabbed her!" She began crying "Please I don't think she's breathing!" I kneel down next to her and try and examine the wound. Something though seemed off. As I look close I realize this girl had a fake knife that made it look as though she got stabbed. Confused I look up at the other girl, bur now there is another man and he's holding a gun. The girl with a knife. I raise my hands in the air

"You don't have to do this. Ok just put down your weapons and we can talk this out." I take a step back only to have my neck be greeted withe the cool touch of a gun.

"How else are we going to get our money man?" The man asked bringing the butt of his gun down on my right eye. I drop. I try to get a way but he grabs my legs and pulls me back toward them. They start kicking the crap out of me. The one girl who had pretended to be injured grabbed a hammer. She brought it down on me leg and began to smash it repeatedly. I cry out in pain I beg them to stop but they don't. Just then I feel a sharp pain and I know I've been stabbed.

Again I try to crawl away only to be knocked down again. They shove my face into the ground and twist the knife deeper inside me. I scream again. I on the verge of passing out. Then it all stops.

"We should just leave him here to bleed out." one of the the goal said but it sounded so far away I could barley understand, and then just like that I'm left alone to bleed to death on the cold ground in the alley way.

I was only 1/2 a block away from pops house. If I gave it my all I might be able to make it. So without further thought i use the surrounding trash to pull my self off the ground only to fall right back down. I try again and this time I am able to stay up. Slowly I check my pocket for my phone but it's been shattered to pieces. I slowly make my way. It takes what seems like hours to get to the front door. I see the tops of there heads inside at the table. One step at a time I make it up the steps. But my adrenaline seems to be wearing off as i stumble through the front door. I land on the table in the front room knocking the vase off. I pull myself to stand again and I make it to the dinning room.

Im greeted with the horrifying looks of everyone at the table. My heads spinning as I try to move closer to them. I try to take a step forward but my leg cant take it anymore and it collapses beneath me. I see Danny running to me and that's the last thing I see before I lose consciousness.

* * *

**So there you have it! My first Blue Bloods fan fic! **

**In other exciting news, on my trip to NYC I saw Donnie Wahlberg with he family when I went out to eat! I almost died 3**

**Anyway I was just excited and thought I'd share, but I really do hope you enjoyed it and if you guys like it I will be sure to upload more chapters!**

**~FalseProfit **


End file.
